


Children And Their Powers

by Gayshipnonbinary



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DEATH OF A CAMPER, Smut, hints of past abuse, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipnonbinary/pseuds/Gayshipnonbinary
Summary: All the Camp Camp main characters have special powers. Gwenvid is also in this. All the kids are slightly older too.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and will more than likely have several chapters. Who knows, it might become a series.

David was awoken by the sound of pounding and the smell of burning. "Whatha?" He grunted as he rolled over and opened his eyes. He jumped up quickly, and was immediately overcome by the chill of the morning air as it touched his bare skin. He realized he was only wearing his shorts, and quickly pulled on his shirt. He ran out of the counselor cabin trying to tie his yellow scarf around his neck and he was greeted by a flaming wall of leaves. 

Max stood there, contorting the flaming wall into shapes that made the children clap. Nikki was feeding leaves and sticks into the ever growing fire. "Max! Nikki! What are you doing!?" Asked David as he stepped forward, picking Max and Nikki up by their shirt collars. The fire roared, and then was ingulfed in a wall of water as Gwen put it out.

"C'mon David. We were just having fun." Argued Max as David set him down. "CHILDREN, GET YOUR ASSES TO THE MESS HALL, NOW!" Yelled Gwen as the kids walked off to get their breakfast.

"Thank you." Sighed David as sparks flew off his fingertips. He closed his hands into fists to stop them. Gwen looked at him, "You don't have to hide it anymore." She said as she stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

David looked at her, sadness in his eyes, "I know, even the kids don't hide them, but you know what my dad used to do." He looked at her, "That's why I got so good at hiding them." Gwen grabbed his hand, "Don't hide them here, you can let your true self shine here."

David looked at her, "I guess I can. Let's go to the kids, just to make sure they don't burn anything." He said as he held her hand and pulled her toward the mess hall. David pushed the door open to reveal a floating ball of fire. 

Max was standing there, moving it around the room, trying to burn everyone with it. Nerris pulled an energy bow into her hands and shot it, which caused it to disappear, and for Max to flip her off, and yell at her.

"You fucking asswipe!" He yelled, and fire started to engulf his body. Nerris yelped and ducked as a fire ball flew at her. Max flew at her, he was just a flaming human at this point, and she pulled out a shield, which she then threw at a window, broke it, and jumped out.

"MAX!" Yelled David as he felt energy crackling on his palms, and his two electricity whips appeared in his hands. David rushed out through the door again to find Max throwing fire at Nerris and Ered, who was switching back and forth between visibility and invisibility, along with teleporting her and Nerris out of the way everytime a fireball was hurled at them.

David watched as the other children ran out of the mess hall, along with Gwen, who was wide eyed. David looked back just in time to see Ered get slammed into a tree by a fireball, fall to the ground, and then lay completely still.

David felt electricity zip through his body as he shot his whip toward Max, grabbing him. Max was yanked out of the air and down to the ground as his body returned to normal. David surged electricity through his arm, zapping Max.

Max's eyes rolled up into his head as David let the power surge out. He was so angry, Max can't keep doing that to the others. David didn't hear Gwen calling his name until she ran up to him, and started shaking him, yelling at him, "David! DAVID STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

David quickly shut off the surge and Max's body stopped jumping. David turned to look at him, "He is breathing, right?" He asked Gwen. "He is", she called as she picked him up.

David heard muttering and looked around at the children, their faces full of fear and confusion. "Go to your tents kids, please." Said David as he walked over to where Ered was laying.

Nerris was sitting next to her, tears falling down her cheeks. "Nerris," Started David, and Nerris whipped around to face him, "I'll kill Max." She said, her face a grim line, set in stone. David felt sparks fly up his arms, but they quickly dispersed. "Now Nerris, you can't kill him."

Nerris had a poisonous look in her eyes, "He could've killed her, he could've killed Ered." She whispered. David replied with the same whispering tone, "I could've killed Max."

Gwen came over and picked Ered up, "I'll heal her, and Max is healed and awake. He barely got hurt actually." She laughed as she headed to Ered's tent with Nerris trailing close behind. David walked to Max's tent, and pulled the flap aside.

David stared at the 14 year old boy, he had so much power, and yet he threw it away by hurting others. David sighed, which made Max jump, his eyes had been closed, resting. "What the fuck do you want?" Asked Max, vemon dripping off each word.

"I'm sorry, I should've been able to control it, but, I don't know Max." Sighed David as he stared off, mind wandering to the memories of abuse from his dad. "Yea, you should've," muttered Max. "I was abused as a child Max, did you know that?" He asked, letting it roll off his tongue.

Max stared at him, wide-eyed. "Wh-what?" He stammered. "That's why I'm afraid to use my powers, I was different, I never had proper training Max, unlike you kids." He said as tears fell down his cheeks. "I have Gwen, and you kids, that's it." He said as he turned and walked out of the tent.

He was met by Gwen and the rest of the campers, all staring, open-mouthed. David started really crying then. "I'm sorry, okay!?" He ran off to the counselors cabin, slamming the door as he fell onto his bed, sparks flying off all parts of his body.

David opened his eyes to find the room dark, the only light coming from the moon outside. David leaned over and looked at his alarm clock, it read 2:49 a.m. 

David sighed as he sat up. Gwen had her back to him, her blanket was cast onto the end of her bed. She was wearing a pair of running shorts and a matching sports bra, her feet were sockless. David stood up and walked to the door, he eased it open quietly and walked into the warm night. 

His breathing was quiet and slow as he walked along the path that led around the camp. David walked past the tents, seeing all of the flaps tied shut, no sound. He turned back to the path and saw a light flash between the trees. "What the-?" He asked as he was pulled into a bush by strong arms. 

He hit the ground with with thud which sent sparks flying into the air. David looked up at the man leaning over him. The man was David's height, built the same way with the same hair, but his was blonde, his skin paler and his eyes blue. The man had a rabid look in his eyes. "Hello there, I'm Daniel." He said as he stepped back. David stared up at him, "What?"

Daniel stepped forward, "I'm Daniel." He repeated, and this time, he held out his hand. David felt the electricity flowing up into his mouth, he pressed his lips together until there was enough energy in his mouth to light all of NYC, and he dropped his mouth open.

Sparks flew out, causing Daniel to jump back. The sparks flew at him, zapping his body. David scrambled to his feet and ran out of the brush. He didn't stop running until he got back to the counselors cabin.

"What?" Asked Gwen as she followed David to the Mess Hall the next morning. "He looked me, but he had blue eyes and blonde hair, and he was really creepy Gwen, like, super creepy." Explained David for the 100th time that morning.

"Did he have any powers?" Asked Gwen as they stood outside the doors of the Mess Hall. "I don't know, I just attacked him with a bunch of sparks then ran because I wanted to get out of there." Said David as he pushed the doors open, and he found the man he had just been talking about.


	2. It's Never Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David chases Daniel away, and gets a surprise from Gwen. There is SMUT.

Daniel stared at David and Gwen as they walked in and then closed the doors. "Hello again David!" Said Daniel too happily. "Get out." Said David as his whips formed in his palms. "Woah, I don't want any trouble now." Laughed Daniel as he put his hands up. 

"He said get out." Repeated Gwen, water climbing its way up her arms. Daniel turned his head toward her and flicked his wrist. Gwen went flying into the wall. David watched as Gwen fell to the floor, then jumped up again, throwing water at Daniel, and missing. David wrapped one of his whips around Daniel's ankle, and pulled him to the ground.

Daniel hit the ground with a thud, smacking his head off the floor of the Mess Hall. David looked up at the kids, he had forgotten they were there. "Max, get everyone outside, NOW!" He yelled as Daniel came flying at him, arms outstretched. David got shoved to the floor as the kids ran outside,

Daniel's hands wrapped around David's throat, closing his airways. David's vision grew spotted as Daniel pressed tighter, laughing, but the laughing was cut short when Gwen shot a water cannon at him, throwing him out through a window. 

David sat up, gasping for air as Gwen ran outside to chase after Daniel. There was a few splashes and screams, then a thud against the wood of the Mess Hall, and then, silence.

David ran out the door to find Gwen laying on the ground, a knife sticking out of her stomach. Blood had soaked her shirt, and Daniel was going after the kids, but, they were holding him off. Nikki wrapping vines and leaves around him. Ered teleporting her and Max around so that he could hit him with fire. Nurf was throwing rocks and Nerris and Harrison were combining illusion and energy weapons to create randomly appearing swords and knives.

Daniel was backed into a corner of trees. Max standing in front of him, fire covering his body. Nikki and Preston stood on either side of him. "Now, you fucking cultist, get the hell out of here." He said, but Daniel just laughed. He smiled evily as a spear of wood rose above him, followed by about a half dozen more. "You will all die today." Laughed Daniel as he launched the spears at the kids.

Before David could even scream, Preston had stopped them. The spears fell to the ground and Preston looked at Daniel. "I have telekinesis too you asswipe!" He yelled as he picked Daniel up and threw him so far away he probably landed in China.

All the kids cheered and gathered around Preston, laughing and clapping him on the back. David laughed, then remembered the girl laying behind him. He rushed to Gwen and kneeled down beside her, looking at the wound. "Gwen..." he started, but stopped when he realized her eyes had opened.

"David...?" She whispered. "Gwen!" He exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face as tears fell down his cheeks and into the dirt. He scooped her up in his arms and rushed her into the counselors cabin. All the kids followed, trying to see in the windows. David pulled the curtains shut and pulled the first aid kit out.

"How deep is it?" He asked as he opened the kit and pulled out some gauze and padding. "I-I don't know." Stuttered Gwen as her head lolled around. David grabbed the handle, and started pull it as if he could ease it out slightly. The scream that pierced the air was the answer to that question. 

"Gwen, I need to get it out." Said David. "I know that, b-b-but it's in too deep, get Ered in here, now!" She yelled, then went back to shaking her head in pain. David pushed the door open and found the kids laying in the dirt. "Ered, come in here." He said as she stood up and walked through the open door, which was shut and locked after that. 

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at the 17 year old girl. "Teleport it out." She whimpered. Ered put her hands up and teleported the knife into them. The blade was zigzaggy. Weird. "Ered, put that on the table and sit on that bed, cover your ears if needed, there WILL be screaming."

David cartarized the would by zipping electricity through it, causing Gwen to screech and scream. David got it stitched then bandaged it. "There, you are good now." He laughed as Gwen sat up, took one look at him, and kissed him.

David pulled back, confused. "What?" Asked Gwen as she set her feet onto the floor and stood up. "Nothing, just- nothing." He said as he walked out, pulling Ered out with him, and got that days activities started.

As David opened the door to the counselors cabin that night, he sighed. It was 10:39 at night and had just gotten the last of the kids in their tents. He sat down on his bed and looked over at Gwen. Her back was to him, and she was once again wearing the shorts and sports bra. Her blanket was on the floor this time though. 

David untied the yellow scarf around his neck, and set it on his nightstand. He hung up his vest and shirt on the hooks on the wall next to his bed. He finally pulled his shorts off, throwing them on the cedar chest at the end of his bed, his belt falling onto the floor. David finally laid down on his bed, and he ran a hand through his hair.

Gwen shifted and faced him, her breathing was slow, but her eyes suddenly shot open. "David, are you awake?" She asked. David glanced over at the girl, "Yea?" Why?" He asked as he turned toward her. Gwen's scar was visible, 'She must've healed it', thought David. "I need to tell you something." She whispered. "What?" Replied David, fear filling him. "I don't want this to affect our friendship, but, I-I just, um, oh my gosh, I LOVE YOU DAVID!" She yelled out as she buried her face in her pillow.

David stared at her, 'I'm just really tired, this isn't real.' He thought, then laughed. "What are you doing?" Asked Gwen, tears running down her cheeks. David stopped and looked at her, that was when he realized that this was real. "Oh Gwen, I'm sorry, I thought I was dreaming or something, I'm sorry." He explained as he got up and sat on her bed, rubbing her back.

"David, I'm sorry, you are just amazing and adorable. I love you." She whispered, letting the words hang in the air. David leaned down to look at her face. "Gwen, I like you too. Like, really like you." He laughed. Gwen looked up at him, "Really?" She asked. "Yes," Replied David. Gwen looked at him, then shifted back so he could lay down. David lowered himself down next to her.

Gwen looked at his bony body. She ran a finger along the scar that cut right down his middle. David looked at her, "That was the last wound my dad gave me, the worst one actually." He laughed, but his voice cracked. "David, you are so strong, you had to go through that as a kid." Said Gwen. "Yea, I guess." Replied David as Gwen kissed his forehead and then laid down to sleep. "Love you." She said as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. "Love you too." replied David as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The next morning, David woke up to find Gwen had wrapped her arms around his body. He looked at her sleeping face. He shifted to look at the clock, 6:43. "We still have 17 minutes." Said Gwen, her voice groggy with sleep. David looked back at her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Hey there sleepy head." Laughed David as he stood up. Gwen followed him, but instead jumped on his back. David lurched forward, planting his hands on his bed to balance himself. He walked and grabbed his short sleeve shirt because it was warm, his shorts and his belt. 

"Get my stuff." Commanded Gwen as David turned and grabbed her tank top and shorts. "We should go to the showers, and give the kids some extra sleep time." Said David as he opened the door and walked to the showers, with Gwen still on his back. 

He opened the door to the tiled room with five showers. Gwen hopped off his back and walked to the cubbies that were set in the corner. She pulled her bin out and grabbed her shower stuff, grabbing David's afterwards. 

Gwen set them on the shelf in the one shower as she set her towel on the hook outside the stall. The showers were like alcoves, set inside the walls. With curtains that you pulled aside. There was no tub, you just walked in and were immediately in the shower. 

David walked in the stall to grab his stuff, but Gwen grabbed his arm, "We shower together." She purred. David's face lit up a bright shade of red as he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her closer as they leaned into each other. 

David grinding his hips into her as his erection pulled tight on his underwear. Gwen pulled away and turned around, she pulled her bra off, and then her shorts, leaving just her underwear as she threw the other two articles of clothing on the floor. Gwen slipped her thumbs beneath the wasteband of her underwear, and slid then down. She tossed them aside, and turned to David. His mouth dropped open, she was beautiful. He slid his boxers off, releasing the pressure on his erection as they stepped into the shower, turning the water on. 

Steam rose up around them as they fell into a passionate kiss. David pushed Gwen up against the wall, biting her collarbone and neck. He left marks but it didn't matter, she was all his. Water starting wrapping up their legs as they got more intimate. The water wrapped around David's member, sliding and moving around it in a satisfying way, causing David to moan. 

Gwen grabbed his face, and looked him straight into the eyes. "I want you, for the rest of my life baby." She said as he lifted her up, keeping her against the wall. The water still sliding around David's member, causing him to moan in between kisses and bites.

Gwen looked him in the eyes. "Get inside of me." She murmured. David's eyes lit up with lust as he set Gwen down and she turned her back to him. He bent her over, and eased himself into her. He thrusted his hips forward over and over, causing her to moan and beg, "You're so good!" She yelled as David sped up the pace. He was so close, so very close. Gwen purred and moaned as David kept nailing her sweet spot. Finally, after what felt like several hours, David felt it coming, and he moaned as he released himself into Gwen.

They both moaned as David exited and they slid down onto the floor of the shower, fingers intertwined. David looked at Gwen, and he realized sparks had been orbiting and flying off of him this whole time. "That, was amazing." Panted Gwen as they heard the door creak open. "Shit." Whispered Gwen as the footsteps got closer. 

David had slid the clothes just inside the curtain as they got in, and the curtain touched the floor so you couldn't see feet. "Hey, who's in here?" Asked a male voice. 'Harrison" thought David. Gwen spoke up, "It's just me Harrison, it's Gwen." She said. "Oh, alright, I just wanted to come in to shower before everyone else." He explained. "Are the other kids awake yet?" Asked Gwen. "No, only me." Replied Harrison as he moved to the bins. The bin slid open and then a curtain was pushed aside. 

Harrison turned the water on and was silent. Gwen quickly dried off, and flipped the water off, handing the towel to David. They got dressed, shoved their stuff in Gwen's bin to reduce noise and to move quicker, and ran out the door.

They ran back to the counselors cabin just as the other kids were moving their tent flaps aside and getting their day started.

David peered at the clock on his nightstand, 7:26 a.m. it read. They had been in there for a little over forty minutes. Gwen walked up and put her arms on his shoulders. Sparks flew off his body as water droplets formed in the air. "Gwen, you should probably get a pregnancy test for just in case." Suggested David as he turned, and saw the hickeys and bite marks on Gwen's neck and collarbone. "I'd change into a t-shirt Gwen, you can see the marks."

Gwen pulled on a t-shirt as David pulled open the door, followed by Gwen as they went to get the campers going on their activities.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids learn to control their powers better, and there is a major bombshell regarding David and Gwen's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I've been so busy I haven't been able to post. But I'm back!!

"Good Nikki, just, aim, better?" Said David as Nikki shot a stick at a target and missed for the eighth time in a row. It had been about 2 weeks since David and Gwen did the do in the shower, and their relationship had only grown. They slept together every night, and had sex every couple days. 

Nikki groaned, "I can't hit the bulls eye, David." David summoned his whip, "Nikki, watch." He said as he shot it toward a target and it slammed right into the center, lighting the fabric and wood on fire. "Woah." Said Nikki, eyes wide. "Whatever." Piped up Max as he summoned a fireball and shot it at a target, which blew up the target as soon as it touched it. 

"Max, I don't need you to bother us right now." David said as Nikki tried again, and hit a bull's eye this time. "David! David, look!" She cried out and pointed. "Yes Nikki, that was awesome!" He cheered as he gave her a high five and sent her off to the next activity with the rest of the kids.

Max stood there looking at David. "Neil gave me some interesting info." He said. David looked at him, fear filling his mind. "What did he tell you?" Asked David. "Well, he can read minds y'know? Anyway, he told me that your thoughts have been focused on Gwen and some, um, intimate thoughts. Neil's telepathy isn't that strong yet so he can't pick your mind apart and get the good stuff, but he got the stuff that is most useful for blackmailing." Laughed Max as he turned to head to the next activity, and left David with a sense of dread.

The next few hours went by in a blur, and suddenly, it was 10:00 and the kids were in their tents, asleep. David walked into the showers and grabbed his stuff out of his bin. He undressed and got into the shower. He turned the water on and made it hot. The sparks mixed with the steam and made pretty designs. 

As David was washing his hair, he heard the door open then shut as someone walked in. They shut the door on the other side of the room which led into the toilet. David finished and dried off. The person hadn't come out of the bathroom, but David assumed it was just one of the kids. 

He pulled the curtain aside and pulled his underwear and pajama pants on. David walked to his bin and tossed his shower stuff in, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He squeezed the minty paste onto the brush, turned on the water, dipped it under the water, then put it in his mouth. David flipped off the water and moved the bristles along his top teeth, then bottom, the the back of each tooth, then the front.

David flipped the water on, rinsed his brush, and tossed it into his bin as he walked by. He grabbed his dirty clothes, pulled on his hoodie he had brought with him, and pulled the door open into the cold night.

His boots crunched the gravel on the path as he walked. A rush of cold wind blew by, causing David to light up. Sparks covered every inch of his body, warming him. David moved forward to the counselors cabin until he realized, "They never came out of the bathroom." He whispered, then dropped his clothes and sprinted back to the showers. 

David pushed open the door and rushed to the stall door, knocking, "Hello?? Who's in there?" Asked David urgently. Nothing. David jiggled the handle, "This isn't funny! Open this door no- woah!" The door flew open, causing David to fall into the stall and land in a puddle of blood, which then lit up with sparks as David jumped back. 

Sparks flew all around the room as David stood, his heart racing. "What the gosh darn heck?" He asked to no one as he looked up, and saw the source of the blood.

A body hung from the ceiling. A rope was tied around their neck and legs, suspending them in the air. A long slash covered their stomach as well as their neck. Their intestines hung down as blood dripped down, along with stomach bile. David turned and rushed to a sink. He retched, his stomach twisted from seeing the body. The intestines, the blood, the dead unmoving eyes of one of his own campers.

David looked up into the mirror. There was puke on his chin and his eyes were red. Tear streaks ran down his cheeks and he hadn't even realized he had been crying. David turned and walked back into the stall, picking up the small shards of glass on the floor. The only thing left of Space Kids helmet. The rest of the helmet was laying in a corner, discarded, never to be worn again.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

David called the police. Him and Gwen made the kids stay in the mess hall as they contacted Space Kid's parents. His mother was hysterical. They drove out there, his mother fell out of the car and then ran to the roped off bathrooms. The police grabbed her as she fell to the ground, crying because she had lost her one and only baby boy.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

David couldn't look at the kids. Gwen had to do all the activities, even though the kids weren't in the mood to, but she tried. Space Kid had been strangled to death, then cut open post mortem. The police don't have any leads to who did this. David only heard one person go in, and he never heard anyone leave, so how did this happen?

David walked to the bathroom to shower, showering calmed him down. The hot water steamed around him as sparks flew around in the air. David leaned against the wall, letting the water rain down on him. The bathroom had been cleaned up, no more blood, no more body.

"David?" Called Gwen as she entered the bathroom. "Yea?" Croaked out David, he hadn't used his voice for a few days. "You good?" She asked as she stood just outside the shower curtain. "Mhm." Replied David. Gwen pulled the shower curtain back, staring at David, "No, you aren't." 

Gwen pulled her clothes off and stepped in the shower, pulling the curtain closed. David stepped back into the corner, "Gwen, I'm fine." Gwen looked at him, dead in the eyes, "No, you aren't. Just, David, look at me." David looked down at her, "What?" He asked weakly. "You are hurt, and I need you right now. For us." Gwen explained. David replied, "Okay, for us two." Gwen shook her head, "No David, for us three."

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning updates of this until I finish it.


End file.
